naruto_fairy_tail_bleach_and_fullmetal_alchemistfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy
Happy is an Exceed from Extalia, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and Team Natsu. He is also one of the main male protagonists of the Fairy Tail series and the best friend/sidekick of Natsu Dragneel throughout all of their adventures together. Profile & Stats Alias: Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: 6-8 Physical Appearance Happy is a small blue Exceed with a white underbelly. He has a rectangular head, with pink ears, big black eyes with small, thin eyebrows, and light blue cheek marks near to his tiny whiskers (two on each side of his face). Happy has a triangular nose that leads to semi-round upper lips on the sides. His body is rectangular too, and being an Exceed, it has a structure that allows him to walk erect unlike normal cats. Despite having no thumbs, Happy is able to hold things. He has a long, white-tipped tail; and the other parts of his tail are blue. Additionally, Happy is able to use his tail to hold onto objects. Happy is usually seen carrying around a green backpack, where he keeps food and items that can be used in battle. This backpack also covers his green Guild Mark that is on his back. When using his signature Magic, he can grow a pair of large, feathered, angel-like wings that allow him to fly around and carry others. Happy usually does not wear clothes, but sometimes wears dark blue swim-trunks whenever he's going swimming. Personality Despite his small stature and eccentric appearance, Happy is very loyal to his teammates and fellow guild members and has a fairly significant amount of knowledge of the Magic world, in some cases, more than Lucy and Natsu. Given that he has been around Natsu Dragneel since his own birth, Happy often emulates Natsu in his actions and responses. He is quick-witted, sassy and cheeky, especially to Lucy Heartfilia and Rukia Kuchiki; however, Happy sometimes shows little bits of a darker side of himself, for example when making a comment on the devastating aspects of the Magic of his comrades. He loves fish and he doesn't like dogs (except for Plue). He offers a comic relief with his catchphrase, "Aye!" or "Aye Sir!" throughout both the Fairy Tail, and crossover franchises. He holds a strange attraction to Exceed like himself and drools on Loke's shoulder when he finds out that Loke is a lion. Happy has also developed a strong affection towards Carla, another Exceed who at first blows him off, but then begins to like and respect him during their adventure in Edolas. Synopsis Main Article: Happy/Synopsis Abilities Enhanced Durability: Despite his small and seemingly frail stature, Happy has proven to possess incredible durability by surviving a town-wide explosion caused by Jackal, one of the Nine Demon Gates, despite being in the center of the explosion when it occurred. Magical Abilities Aera: Happy is able to sprout angelic wings that give him the ability to fly and carry objects or people for a specific amount of time. *'Max Speed': Happy utilizes a considerable amount of Magic Power to fly as fast as he can, flying faster than the max speed of Mach 1. This speed can be used to dodge incoming attacks or to attack the enemy. A disadvantage of this technique would be rapid loss of Magic Power, in relation to how long Happy uses this technique. **'Max Speed Attack': While using Max Speed, Happy flies as fast as he can, and then strikes the opponent with his own head. This attack was powerful enough to destroy a Thunder Palace Lacrima, which was about two or more times the size of Happy. Transformation Magic: Mirajane taught Happy, Natsu and Lucy basic spells of Transformation Magic. However, Happy is only able to transform into a super-deformed version of Lucy. Unfortunately, his attempt was a failure and in Lucy's words, "creepy". Equipment Backpack: A small green backpack that Happy uses to carry snacks. Fish (or other food products): Happy is constantly seen using fish or fruits in battle. He uses them as blunt weapons, and also as swords. His range of "weapons" varies from fish to octopuses to crabs. Power Status Tier: 10-B Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Relationships Family *Lucky (Father) *Marl (Mother) Friends/Allies *Team Warriors **Natsu Dragneel **Gray Fullbuster **Juvia Lockser **Lucy Heartfilia **Erza Scarlet **Wendy Marvell ***Carla **Romeo Conbolt **Naruto Uzumaki **Sasuke Uchiha **Sakura Haruno **Hinata Hyūga **Sai **Ichigo Kurosaki **Tōshirō Hitsugaya **Karin Kurosaki **Rukia Kuchiki **Uryū Ishida **Orihime Inoue **Yasutora Sado **Edward Elric **Alphonse Elric **May Chang ***Xiao-Mei **Winry Rockbell Rivals * Enemies *New Axis Powers Background in Other Media Main Article: Happy/Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Exceed Category:Magical Creatures Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Team Natsu Category:New Allied Forces Category:Team Warriors Members Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Primary Characters Category:Tier 10 Class Category:Protagonists